This application relates to an electric circuit wherein a protection device for a solid state circuit element is incorporated into a circuit, which works in harmony with an arc fault circuit interrupter (“AFCI”).
In modern buildings, more electrical safety measures are being required. Recently, AFCIs have been required in building electric systems. An AFCI acts to disable an electric circuit should specific current patterns be detected. These patterns could include arcing and sparking resulting from a short-circuit. Once these patterns are recognized, the AFCI unit will de-energize the circuit. AFCI units typically de-energize a circuit within a mini-second timeframe.
Solid state circuit elements are being incorporated to control the electric systems. Such solid state devices also need to be protected from a short-circuit current. In fact, a solid state device must be protected more quickly than the AFCI will de-energize the circuit. As an example, after a micro-second range, a solid state device could be damaged.